Valvrave oc story
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: So, yes a very first completely valvrave oc story will not have original storyline, have one me and one of my friends came up with. Pm or review for Oc's anyway check inside for rules, and plot
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my attempt at a valvrave oc story now the 5 valvrave in anime shall be used by my character and other oc from other people that I know.

Now I know everyone has been wondering is it possible to make an original Valvrave, well?

So far I have been able to come up with at least 10 valvrave 15 including original 5, which I do not own at all they all belong to the owners and makers of valvraves.

Maguise and the original cast shall not be featured sorry ladies terribly sorry.

Anyway plot wise since the discovery of an energy that could help the imagination take form people have called imagiom, but it would always have the face of the valvraves people who discovered this was a space colony. So a war broke out for dominance for the imagiom colony won, but after years of negotiations they decided to have a competition seeing how their war lasted for 50 years and negotiations were for 10 years.

Seeing how only people from the colony could properly use the imagiom to make valvraves. 100 people would participate in a 10 year competition, and go to Earth. Compete in this competetion have the choice of either staying on Earth or going back to the colony whoever won could have whatever prize they wanted.

Once the competetion was over people would have to wait 50 years for another one too happen, there have been 9 competition winners.

However whenever someone successfully makes and synchs with a valvrave they gain the ability to heal extremely.

Now the time for the Valvrave battles has begun once again!

So, that is what I have so far I know 100 sounds impossible, but hey being a fanfiction artist means we are all about doing the impossible please help me do the impossible please. Now rules for your character.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height: ft please

Weight:

Appearance: be descriptive as possible, skin color, body type, clothes extc

Hair Color:

Hair style:

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Others:

Valvrave now doesn't really need to have the whole outline of the ususal valvraves, but can if you want to.

Nickname for Valvrave:

Color/colors:

Height:

Weight:

Apperance: does it have the usual outline or an entirely different one

Special equipment: like how Yamada has his box of weapons, and Inuzuka has the shields stuff like that where they are, and such.

Oh so that is it?

Right they no longer have a time limit, the valvrave stops moving until the pilot can not go on any further.

So those/these are the rules any questions pm me, for character pm me or review please send some oc's please!


	2. I've made up my mind

The discoverey of a revolutionizing find called imagiom threw the world into a full scale war with each other.

After a brutal and bloody stalemate both sides reached an agreement, they would have a competition that would last for 10 years using the Valvraves so on to the year which is 8050 and the valvrave tournament is about to begin.

Space colony section 8

In section 8 of the space colony a city at night lighted up and just a really rough section.

Walking to his monolight cycle was a man with black hair and a streak of red going through it, his skin was brown, he looked around 20 wearing red pants, black shirt and a jacket tied around his waist. He started it, the machine roared to life he preceded out the drive way, and onto the highway moving through the other cars and avoiding them to get to his destination.

He stopped his bike in front of a building that said college on it just a four story building really.

Walking inside he was gretted at the counter by a lady" "morning sleep good" "sleep how can anyone sleep in this place said the man putting shoulders length hair in a small ponytail.

Walking down to his class it said history, as soon as he opened the door he was meet with a loud bang and a flash.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

10 people were cheering and whistling for the man happy birthday"" happy birthday Chris said a man with shaggy blond hair covering his eyes.

The people around we're his peers and 2 teachers" "thanks everyone not everyday you turn 21 huh? "Or when we all see you have your first legal beer huh" ziggy is right Sam bring it here said a tall man with jet black hair, and a dark complexion.

"Here and that is Samantha Garcia to you Brian said the girl with purple hair and wearing a yellow sweater. He looked at the bottle in front of him with anticipation and fear" "come on jug, jug, jug!

Soon everybody started to join in he shut his eyes and took a swig of the liquid in front of him after tasting it he realized it isn't half bad really. "Hey you guys turn on the T.V said the receptionist as she came into the room, doing that it was the news. "Hello and good morning sections today another valvrave pilot was found and accepted with only one spot left before it begins who will take it the 100th spot said the news lady.

"Y'all hear that? "Course we heard ziggy we just saw it and heard it said Brian eating a piece of cake. "So are any of you youngsters going to go and test your luck said a man with gray hair" naw not me am gonna keep my job as a mechanic for monocycles said Brian.

"Me I'll become a hairstylist with my girl Samantha here said Ziggy putting his arm around her and kissing her cheeks,"" what about you Chris said a guy in a leather jacket. "You know man I don't know honestly I never thought I'd make it to college, but here I am I, I just don't know man still figuring stuff out" " we'll if you need a job or financial aid just come to us said Ziggy.

"Thanks guys thank you a lot"" the party went real smooth after that the food was eaten, drinks drunked, jokes told, and laughs laughed Chris had to lock up the college for the day.

He got back on his cycle and headed home"( well Chris now what today was the last day of college so now what do I do?

He stopped at the light on the side was a tall building" " the valvrave office once you go in there not most come out I mean sure when you were a little kid you wanted to, but now?

The light turned green and he went through it"" oh before I forget I need to get a new T.V said Chris as he took a turn.

Going inside he looked around too see a T.V one was showing a promo of a valvrave pilot she had short blond hair, green eyes and was wearing black pants, green shirt and a gray vest with the inside being green.

"So miss Valerie Brakka the 57th valvrave pilot the battles have not even started, it's taken almost 3 months to get this many fighters so tell me do you think, you have a chance at winning this years Valvrave Tournament said the host. "You know really who am I kidding hell yeah am of the 101 sections we have am from section 57 I got my lucky numbers, am set so I am gonna win.

"Feisty I like that in a girl, but are you concerned about the other fighters, and the yet to be named 100th fighter" "does it really matter I mean with my Nobu Lighting were gonna kick ass man. "We'll you've seen here you heard her number 57 Valerie Brakka folks good night and good luck.

"Hello sir how can I help you today said the employee?

I you know what I think you already did" "huh? "Thanks man, but I gotta go see ya later umm name tag oh John thanks John" "what the hell was that about.

Chris rushed out on too his cycle, and with a smile headed toward his destination" " I can yes I can do it I was in pilot history for 3 years I know the stuff I've decided I am going to become a Valvrave pilot!

He made it in front of the office to be a valvrave pilot putting the lock on the cycle so it could only recognize his fingerprint he went inside the building. "Um hi can I"" valvrave registration office please hold, oh sir am sorry he is not here please hold said the women at the front desk.

Excuse me!" "Oh sorry one moment said the women as she hung up the phone. How may I help you today sir"" um I want to become a Val"" please take this form sign it, and sit over there thank you.

Chris looked at the women and the form like seriously do I really have to sign this crap honestly, he went to his seat and read it.

"Ok Name Chris Carter, age 21, gender, male duh, medical and life insurance whaaaat where is this going?

Outside the colony in space was a ship and that ship was carrying, space fighters, and space pirates" "ok men listen up here's what gonna happen my source has told me that a batch of imagiom in section 8 so were gonna still that batch, and make our own army of Valvraves said the man.

The crew yelled in agreement, and half the crew went to the fighters.

Inside the building was a man in a lab coat with glasses, he had silver hair with a strand tied in a braid on the right side of his face, fair clear skin not even a blemish under the coat was a sky blue sweater and black pants.

Beside him was a women in a dark blue suit with a board in her hand" "sir you have to at least look at the report please"" his synch rate was 15 plus he couldn't even make an arm for the Valvrave an arm so no!

The two stepped out the elevator into the lobby arguing"" please sir as the head researcher you have to" "I have to go home my show is about to come on, and don't want to miss it and...hmmmm. The slivered haired man was looking at Chris he tapped the receptionist on the shoulder"" yes ha mister Marcus sir how can I" "him"" huh?

Him over there who is he" "oh just some other guy who wants to try and be a valvrave pilot he hasn't even finish the paper work yet.

Really now assistant receptionist wait right here would you I need to"" Chris had earbuds in his ear listening to his music not even aware of who was coming his way. "Yeah ah ha oh yeah oh sorry said Chris as he took the buds out of his ear" " hmmmm..hmmm...hmm...hm ah ha ok Mary do be a dear and tell the lab we have a candidate ready!

Yes Mister Marcus" "but the paperwork sir"" pish posh honestly no one likes paper hell I don't even like it and my damn job is about it so this way young man"" Chris couldn't believe it he was on his way he gave the receptionist a cocky smile.

Going in the elevator with Marcus, and his assistant they went down to the lab"" so young man tell me your name, and things about you?

"Oh ok my name is Chris Carter, I live alone in my apartment, I just finished college with a degree in pilot history" "oh so you know quite a few about piloting excellent I won't have to give you a full training course then.

BING

"Sir were here" "excellent step lively now Chris" "wow!

Looking around was a giant tub of imagiom doctors and scientist everywhere"" ok people lets get this show on the road come, come ,chop, chop" "wow and I thought I was easygoing he always like that? "Yes and at times it is unbearable to said Mary"" ok oh Chris could you remove your shirt and shoes please"" ok sure. He took his shirt off and got rid of his jacket he was now in his pants" "you have a semi nice build ok step up on this latter.

He climbed up the latter to the imagiom every step he took he was closer to it, Marcus and his assistant were behind a glass window"" tell me people how is he looking?

"Vitals are good, body is alright, no illness everything appears ok doctor said the scientist"" now Christopher now in order to become a valvrave pilot see that big tub of blue stuff in front of you"" he nodded yes"" jump.

"(Hold on did this guy really just tell me to jump in this muther right here" "you're joking right"" no all honesty I am totally serious so go ahead.

Ahhhhhh Chris you made it this far come it can't get any worse than this so here I.

**BOOM**

"Huh"" what the hell?

*Attention all citizens please evacuate, section 8 is currently being attacked by unknown ships said the announcement.

"Come on boys I wanna hear some screams lets kill and steal come on charge up that cannon"" ""the cannon on the massive ship charged and fired at section8.

**BOOM**

"Doctor we have a visual of outside the defense force are fighting some unknown space fighters" "damn why now of all times damnit we'll have to postpone his" "AM NOT DEAD!

Chris yelled that and jumped into the tub" "is he serious what if ***BANG*** "woah this is not my day said Mary getting back up from the blast wave.

"Doctor we have to get you" "Doctor Marcus your seeing this right" "yes my glasses aren't foggy yes I am look at these numbers splendid! The readings were off the chart plus the body of the valvrave, and its other things were taking form" "turn on the monitor move on to the next phase now!

Marcus calmed voice turned into one of command turning nods, and getting things ready" "synch numbers now"" still at 0" "come on Christopher please if we can get you out there than we have a chance of winning.

In the tub was Chris floating around in it like a driftwood in the ocean. (Where am I yeah that's right I jumped now so this is what its like I feel heavy real heavy that's right you have to survive first in the imagiom it's 60 percent chance you die. So, this is it huh am I going to die here like this before it even began what?

**Flashback**

(Chris I see how you are in my class I see the magazines you want to be a valvrave pilot why are you so hesitant though?

(Fine go ahead and become a pilot die probably waste 10 years of ya life!

(Really am trying to help you why because you are nobody just like me and that is all you will ever be.

**Present**

(That's right I can't give up yet not now no, no, no hell no am not done yet!

"Hih look pulse is rising synch rate is emassing," " Marcus this startling"" no Mary my dear it is fascinating.

"Sir were just about to break in to that section"" alright"" now for the final process"" the imagiom became red the tub started to break the imaigom started to take the form of arms and legs.

The torso was being formed, the head was now complete the crystal that surrounded it now became the valvrave.

It was on one knee it was red, and white( by the way the valvrave right now is the main one of the whole series so yeah.

"Amazing just amazing" "look over there the imagiom that's left is forming more weapons for him.

"Doctor Marcus look at this" "ha ha ah ha ah ah ah ha ha ha ha ha 95% Chris you are truly amazing my friend truly amazing open the communication channel for him please *Boom* fast.

Inside the Valvrave was Chris unconscious in the cockpit"" cockpit can you hear me hello Chris this Marcus hello please tell me your" "THE GREAT MARCUS IS SPEAKING TO YOU SO ANSWER OR WAKE THE HELL UP!

All in the room looked at Mary with fear and awe" "huh ow what the where"" where your in your Valvrave now then start it up why don't you.

Inside the cockpit it said do you resign as a human being" "huh what does it mean by that*BOOM*!

"The self defense was just beaten" "hurry up god damnit!

"My grandfather told me this( I met and was friends with a pilot don't tell anyone I told you this, but they could heal from anything shshhh we can't talk about it might get in trouble.

"Fine then so be it"" he pressed yes, and two things from the seat came out and stabbed his neck" "huh it's beautiful this so wow!

The white parts of the Valvrave became black the eye glowed green"" green that means he's operational now then you've had pilot history so do what you think is right.

BANG

"Ok remember um ok everything seems ok now then let's make you flyyyy"" the Valvrave flew up through the lab, and out of the building"" ok that's what that does now this uff. Ok that helps me land ok this is just one big game system ok let's get out of the section.

"We may leave no call the self defense and tell them to arrange a transport ship for us oh one more thing give Chris directions to get outside the section without ramming through it please said Marcus walking out the lab.

WOO HOO YEAH THIS WHAT AM TALKING ABOUT! He was flying all through the city and speeding across the water as well.

" Hello" "huh which button oh this one..wow I can see you guys now" "yes you can now take this route it will lead you to the exit the self defense use to get out of the section" "thanks.

Ok my new friend this our first fight together hopefully, no none of that we can do this lets rock.

The speed he was reaching was phonemonal at that it barely took him any time to get to the where he needed to be.

"Sir I've found the entrance to the section" "excellent go in their get what we need" "ok you heard the captain lets make some money.

The fighter was about to enter the section but what was coming at him was a red Valvrave.

"What the captain that's a? "No damnit they already used it we have to destroy that thing right now all fighters and drones destroy that Valvrave right now!

"Whoo you wanted this remember, you aren't going to die, you can do this for Ziggy, Brian, Samantha even for my parents I am going to win for section 8.

The hands of the Valvrave started to light up and a red light came out, making a slash hit one of the drones( waffe by the way couldn't come up with anything else man I do not own them.

The light broke into pieces and the previous spot the Valvrave was at he was gone"" he's gone" "I can see that!

"Above us"" Chris came down grabbing one of the fighters and crushing it with his hands" "yeah take uff. More fighters came and he was shot falling out of control downward" "ah no ya don't I won't go out like this"" from both sides of the head he shot bullets at a fighter from his Variable Vulcan.

He regained his balance and charged straight toward the two drones heading his way" "ok what else do I have Bladed Baiken ok here goes something. Chris brought out the baiken slashing effortlessly he threw the extension at the drone it landed straight on the blade.

"This can not be happening captain what do we do" we" sir there is only 20 fighters left "... all remaining fighters retreat now hurry up now.

Ok am starting to get the hang of this somewhat... hey their retreating" "fire now!

A shot was fired at section 8" "hey why you bastard! The ship was still retreating, but was recharging its canon"" canon at 60 percent sir" "good anyway that gets in the way of what I want gets huh?

A light of red was heading straight for them the captain panicked and ordered his soldier to fire all weapons, using the hard after glow to protect himself and the section he shrouded him self in it. "Oh this is, of course this would be there"" he started slowing down and from the side of his waist unsheathed a sword.

"FIRE" "but captain were only at 66 percent" "I don't care just fire! A blast was forming on the ship, the eyes of the Valvrave glowed Chris saw the blast he put the emitters on high and surrounded his Z-Edge in hard afterglow. The blast was headed straight toward him with after glow taking the sword and his arms he slashed it in half it disappearing behind him.

Once again the eyes glowed" "now partner we end this"" before the could move even an inch further Chris cut the ship in two thehard afterglow now disappeared.

"I did it hah, hah finally it's over yeah hopefully am going to Earth.

"You know I just recorded that whole battle Mary" "why? Why, why would you ask such a question to get him in of course...Ooh looks like he is the 100th Valvrave fighter.

"Sir should I get him" "Chris my boy can you hear me Chris hello are you their"" I can hear him breathing"" show me a visual of the cockpit please.

In the cockpit was Chris asleep" "pick him up rest up Chris because by the time you wake up you are gonna have so much publicity.

On Earth in a sky's rapping building was a man looking at footage of previous Valvrave battles" "director the final entrant you saw the video"" of course that blabbermouth Marcus sent it too me this is going to be very interesting.


	3. Yeah I made it

"Pilot when shall we arrive at Earth" "1 hour sir" "splendid keep up the good work would you said Marcus to the pilot. "Marcus can you come look at him" " is he awake"" awake not exactly.

"( Huh where am I it's dark and cold, I wonder am I dead ah what's that light it's so bright what the?

"Good morning Christopher how are you?

Huh?

No time for that open wide" " ah" " arms out, legs straight how's his heart" " ok"" ok that is good" " hey um doctor guy where, and what the hell is going on man!?

"Oh that's right I didn't properly I am Marcus Mitchel head of research and development at section 8, 17, and 53" "wow so is that why you're so crazy as a coyote. "Hey I have to make sure he stays sane everyday said Mary measuring his head.

"Ok so I wasn't dreaming then I really did fight pirates, in a Valvrave, in space I wait where am I going.

"Right you see we are 50 minutes away from Earth my dear boy"" you've been unconscious for 3 days" "3 days what about my rent" "taken care of plus there is a house ready for you on Earth.

Family and friends" "ah yes family was somewhat over the top saying good luck and good riddance. However a friend of yours named Ziggy called saying"" hey man was that really you wish I could thank you in person, but your on your way to Earth so from everyone be safe bro.

"Ziggy you green haired son of a gun, am finally leaving am WHY ARE YOU MEASURING ME!?

"I have to get you fitted for your suit that you'll wear in the Valvrave, and the party" "what party?

That's right once all the fighters are accounted for the origanizers of the battles have a get together full of sponsors, fighters, and other important people's.

So, why are you" "I shall escorting you and for the next year I shall be supervising you, and your beautiful creation" "Mary" "yes" "so basically you guys are going to be my very own pepping toms" "semi-yes.

"Crap, ok so is there anything else I should know about" "yes in 2 days the first matches of the Valvrave battles shall comense, so we have to get your schedule situated.

One more thing Christopher" "yes"" yes is a good answer would you like too se your Valvrave" "yes let's go let's...can I have some pants please! "Right we have to measure that to" "huh" move the sheet now.

Hey wait..hold up am not ready for this" "hold still ok...done"" done, good, ok pants"" Marcus tossed him some black pants and a black short sleeved shirt.

He followed Marcus to his Valvrave, he found this man in front of very, strangely odd and on so many levels" "here we are behold your beauty said Marcus.

Chris eye became widen in amazement at what came from it" "amazing huh it's 22.6 meters tall, it weighs 19.9 tons, plus you even made yourself some more weapons said Marcus as he pointed to the other weapons for the Valvrave.

"Ya-ho I did, I am so awesome, yeah I, I, I want to fly this thing right now" "actually no before that happens we have to train your stamina, and get you in top condition.

What do you mean"" you see a Valvrave is only as good as it's pilot it responds to you" "I'll simply it basically the Valvrave stops moving until you can't go on said Marcus.

*Attention passengers we are now arriving the atmosphere of Earth we shall be reaching are designation in 20 minutes so strap up please said the pilot on the intercom.

"You heard him we have to go up front now" "but I want to stay here and"" I know I do too however rules are rules come" "I'll see you soon.

Marcus, Mary, Chris, and the pilot were the only people on the private transport Chris strapped himself in to the chair and looked at the window" "woah this is Earth? "Yes my dear boy welcome to your home planet" "it's beautiful" "that's what I said when I first saw the space colony now I just get nostalgia.

*Ship this is birdnest send codes for landing*...* codes received you are cleared to land over. *"Thank you birdnest" *" question who's on you private transport" " I got a 10 year special here 100" " really so they gonna be starting soon my money's on that 42 guy. "Naw I'd seen this guy in action he can do it.

The ship was now coming down to land in position, it went smoothly" "oh pilot sir here are my bags be a sport and carry them for a while Chris here are shoes for you. Thanks what about my um" "oh don't worry it going to be send to your house now before we walk out stand beside me, here once we step out you will taking your first breath of freshly made Earth given oxygen are you ready?

"Let's do this thing"" Chris had full blown determination ready to take on anything, the door was opening he could feel sunlight on his face, and the wind hitting him.

He was looking forward to this now nothing surprise him except a big flash that blinded him" "over here" "hey come on" " smile hero" "look over here" "what the hell?

Paparazzi I told you I streamed your video while you were asleep you became a Internet sensation over night come on there's the car come.

Trying stay beside Marcus was harder than it seemed, he had to hold on to his arm as if he was drowning" mr.100 what is your name at least tell us that?

"Chris Carter that's my name, and I am in the tournament have a nice day!

He jumped in the car, and it rushed away" "nice hit and run Christopher. "We have to get you ready for around 8:00, you have training at 9:00 in the morning tomorrow said Mary reading the schedule to the two.

"Why do I feel like I got myself into one big mess I think I might want to go back to... no never mind I am not going back.

The drive was a long one with constant talks about the tournament, and the party tonight"hey where are we going?

"Where all the fighters start out Denzien city founded after the fifth tournament he was an iconic figure during those years said Marcus.

"So, how do you win the whole tournament" "whoever has the most points at the end of the 10 years is pronounced the winner" "oh that's good to know I guess?

The city was in sight now first thing he could see was a skyscraper, entering the city he saw a giant statue made of gold, it was a valvrave and standing beside it was a man. " Is that him" "yes it Malcom Denzien founder of a city, and amazing pilot.

This my first time coming here as a enthusiast for valvrave, and not researcher I want to enjoy this year long vacation as much as possible.

The car ride became shorter they were now at the house it was two stories high, it was painted sky blue, and white.

Chris looked at the house in amazement he ran in to see what the inside was like, coming in he was welcomed to a giant living room, with a big T.V, two comfy sofas that were his favorite color orange.

The kitchen was beautifully organized, everything in place just like his apartment was he went upstairs to find the biggest room the one he found had a window view of the city, a bed already prepared as well. "So, do you like the accommodations" "I call this room this is my room I said it first!

No need to get over excited this is a three bedroom house anyway, my stuff is being moved to my room right now" "whu doctor Marcus your belongings *wheez* *wheez* are ready for you in the room said their pilot who clinging for oxygen.

Thank you here is something for your troubles do have a wonderful day said Marcus giving him a tip.

"Now I think it's time we pick you an outfit for tonight,"" how about I just relax on my new bed" " no lets go" " damn.

**7:30PM**

"Once we arrive we have to get him some sponsors ASAP" " if we're lucky they'll come to him because I have other shit to do tonight" " Chris are you ready yet?

"Just about"" Chris was fixing his tie he was wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a silver tie.

Chris came down the stairs and to his surprise saw Marcus in a tuxedo, and a bouler hat none the less, Mary was in a long yellow dress.

"Come now Christopher we have to be fashionably late said Marcus walking out the door.

Chris closed and locked the door, and sped to the car, Mary was driving them Marcus had passenger seat while Chris took up the back seat.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE BACK SEAT AM 5,11 AND IN THE BACK SEAT WHAT THE F"" now then Chris at the party please make a good impression please.

Sure Mary just tell me why I AM IN THE BACKSEAT!? Mary hit the brakes hard turned around to Chris with a glare" "why do you want Doctor Marcus to sit where no one can see his brilliance how dare you.

Aha hey didn't you said this party started at 8:00 so why is it 8:30 shouldn't we be on time? "My dear boy the only way I would ever be on time is if it were my funeral, or my child's wedding, seeing how neither is happening well get their when we get their.

Mary arrived at the destination it was a giant mansion on the cliff of a beach, Chris stepped out of the car examing the place. Mary wrap both her arms around Marcus and Chris inside" "ah doctor Marcus pleasure to see you again, hello Mary" "evening chairman" "pleasure to see you again.

The chairman was in a light purple suit with an yellow handkerchief, his hair was mostly black but was turning gray.

"Who might this young man? "Oh I am Chris Carter nice to meet you" "hmmm interesting so your the final entrant, honestly I was impressed on how you handled the Valvrave tell me how we're you able to do that military training of some sort do tell? "We'll um I just did my thing which is just go with it man" "straight answer I like that we'll don't just stand go converse, talk with the guest and other fighters have fun!

Talking to Chris with his eyes closed was not smart when he opened them he was gone" "he left as soon as you said don't stand so where is that director" "he should be arriving momentarily.

"Champagne sir" "sure why not try something the first time I say"" Chris took a sip of the drink his face grew wider at it" "wow this is strong gonna have to get use to this can I get some more of this or something please" "yes sir" "thank you.

(I just noticed half most of the people are dressed really fancy me aw who cares just be yourself and go with it...ok I need a drink like right fucking now.

"Hey you alright guy" "yeah I am just..fine hey aren't you that girl" "Valerie Brakka and you look hey now I know the 100th fighter Chris right you saved the colony"" colony was in a bind so since it was my home I returned the favor.

Amazing hey I met this other pilot why don't you come meet her this way"" Valerie was different like a tomboy she was wearing a suit, untucked shirt, tie barely fastened they were now in front of the pilot she wanted Chris to meet.

She was wearing a purple dress with sparkles on it silver heels, her hair was dark navy blue tied in a very high ponytail, fair skin and a well developed body at that which made the dress perfect on her.

"Here she is Suzuno Minami meet Chris Carter" "hi pleas to meet you"" you to. ( The atmosphere just got real tense all of a sudden" "so what section are you" "you can just call Mina if you can't pronounce it.

"Oh Mina what section are you from" "section 15" "you guys are practically close together mine is so far away though said Valerie.

Question might I see your Valvrave if not to much trouble" "sorry Mina-San we are friends but you'll have to wait until the tournament I am afraid. "So have you to know each other long" "nah we were brought on the same transport to Earth that was you know at least a month ago we've been cool ever since.

We even train at the same gym so my Osore can beat her Nobu Lighting" "you mean my Nobu Lighting beat your Osore" "can we not do this here" "no we must rock" "paper"" scissors. Valerie had rock and Mina had scissors" "this prove I will beat you" "again only thumb wrestle this time" "your on" "ok I am a third wheel.

"Sir your drink" "ah thank you"" young man might you be a pilot" "yes who's asking" "I myself am a pilot I am Oleg Valstein in the tournament I wanted to greet and wish all my fellow competetiors good luck in the tournament is all. The man in front of him was in a tuxedo, and a big man in size he had a beard, he looked around in his late forties plus he had a Russian accent.

"So might I ask what number are you...oh how impolite of me I was number 76th" "I was 100" "oh so your the reason we may finally start. Thank you and good luck 100 100 100 gah THE MAN WHO SAVED THE COLONY THAT WAS YOU!

The whole room looked to where the scream came from, and at Chris" "once again I thank you"" you're welcooome"" the big man gave him a death grip hug lifting him off the ground( it's Brian all over again.

"Hi there I am part of the fanton company I would like" "I am a reporter mind answering a few questions" "modeling agency you'd be perfect for it!

Chris was now surrounded by tons of people who were either a reporter, or sponsor" "hey there are two pilots over there like Valerie Brakka and Mina plus the first entrant pilot is that way" "where?

Chris escaped to another part of the massive house he ran into a random room inside the room was a girl with purple hair, she had glasses, the dress she is wearing was light blue and had a white sash over it and clear skin.

"Hey" " hey" " sponsors chasing after you huh? "Yeah" " we'll you did technically save the whole colony I'd do the same if I was them but am not" "ah hah and you are?

Oh"" she took her eyes off of the game and looked at him" "Michelle Hallin I am from section 77 I am currently number 82, me and my Valvrave halberd not for long though you know. "I wish you the best, but I have to run see ya later Michelle.

"Dear god I need to figure out just what am I going to do uff"" Chris bumped into someone and both fell" "sorry bout that" "no my fault entirely.

Chris looked at the man, and the man looked at him he had silver hair that was short with dark blue goggles on his head, he was wearing a blue suit underneath it was a gray vest, and a black shirt.

"I don't believe it Bishop London" "Chris Carter you son of how you've been hah"" Chris and Bishop were having a little reunion in a hug.

"Happy to see you" " so am I said Chris" "last time I saw you was our junior year in high school" "yeah Ziggy told me you your folks moved to section 13. "Yeah we did wait you still see Ziggy" "yeah still can't shut the hell up, but he's doing good got a girlfriend, plus guess what?

What?

"He is so in love with Samantha he actually knows how to do some hair" "hair, hair, hair, hair as in color, braid, cut, sew it hair" "yes. "Didn't he say he would be a intergalactic wrestler" "yeah" " wow just damn man just thinking about him and us man we sure had some good times" "yeah man that we did.

Come on I'll get you a drink man"" the two old friends were at the bar drinking laughing just reminiscent about old times. "So, Valvrave pilot now Bishop what" "we'll I am number 50, and my Valvrave name is Beast High" "speaking of which what is up with these names and such.

"You don't know you can register Valvrave name in the tournament sorta like a nickname thank you said Bishop getting the drinks. "Oh I um haven't um" "that's right you did stink at names tried to name your dog pancake" " he died" " am sorry" " he died happy though.

So, you saved section 8 god damn just amazing you know" yeah guess it is? "What, what about you and your um rents"" Chris stopped in the middle of drinking his drink" "sorry guess that was a tough subject to talk about?

Naw I just you know after High School g I didn't talk to them anymore really so I left graduated from college, and now a Valvrave pilot what about yours" "they got a divorce.

Sorry" "no I saw it coming happened after high school was good while it lasted" "so anything new" "we'll I am currentely single. However I know what the mistake with my last relationship was" "which was?

I rushed it we had sex have some fun, but no love so I am looking for a nice slow relationship" "excuse me" " yes said the two.

You're the pilot of that blue Valvrave right" "yes I am Bishop London at your service" " I work on the Valvrave magazine article I was wondering"" the women got closer to him" "do you think we can have a private interview?

"Yes why not how about we go to my place" "I'd like that" "see you outside in 10" "will do said the reporter as she dropped something in his hand.

She walked away shaking her hips a lot towards Bishop he looked at his hand to see" "a condom" "I have to go nice seeing you again once I get a phone we gonna talk see ya.

I thought you said you were looking for a slow relationship" "I am after this week" "why? "Because a mans gotta do what a man's has to do!

Hah he has not change well that was a different paste...let's see so far I have met, seen, talked, and befriended 5 pilots out of a hundred that's good paste I guess. Whoo hot in here I need some fresh air.

Chris went out onto the balcony he could see the city lighten up from the skyscraper to almost anything.

"Woo can't believe it you'd done it Chris you've finally did" "yes yes you have"" have we did and...holy heck who are you?

On the balcony as well was a woman who looked the same age as him she had beautiful pink hair which stopped a little under her ears, she had on a black dress which left her back exposed, her body had perfect curves and was well developed.

"Sorry for startling you I am Clare Hayden nice to meet you I am from section 4, I am number 45, and my Valvrave is Carmilla you.

"I am I Chris Carter, 100 entry, from section 8, Valvrave have not named him yet" "I saw that video and you know something it needs a badass name" " I know so what do you think of Earth?

"Not bad so far ,but now that you're here the tournament can finally start plus I can show off with my Valvrave.

"So what can yours do? "I'll only give you this one hint it is a color of the rainbow" " how is that a hint" " figure it out.

Clare was now walking back into the mansion just in time because" " the director has an announcement he would like to make.

The director had black hair gelled back, wearing a brown suit with a gold tie, he looked as if he was late forties.

"Ladies ,gentlemen , fighters of all ages welcome to my party said the director"" the room started clapping Chris and Clare now walked in. " I want you all of you to do your very best, and go beyond your limit for this event is sacred in keeping our alliance and for entertainment so who is ready for the tournament to begin?

Once again the room went into applause" "to my fighters take care of your self and your Valvrave because it is one of your best friends toast to peace between are two worlds and Valvrave.

Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip of whatever they were having" "hey question Chris who do you think is going to be the most trouble in the tournament? "I can't give an input who knows everyone's might be trouble" "heh maybe oh by the way your piloting skills need work"" Chris almost spit out his drink at hearing that.

"You seemed to know what you are doing, but you was also just smashing buttons" "my pride just got hurt a little bit" "sorry I was just making a deduction.

It ok thanks for telling the truth let's be friends Clare" "...why not let's both do our best Chris.

"Yo"" the two looked who it was Clare backed back Chris asked her" "where'd you come from? "I came from a dark place my mother I came from her" "thanks we get it said Clare gesturing for her to stop.

Oh um Clare meet Michelle vice versa" "pleasure" "nice to see you" "you seem to be having tons of fun have seen or done anything worth while" "naw nothing yet Michelle" "let me guess were on the same transport.

Actually we're cousins said the two in unison" " seriously" "yes she is and I am proud of it.

"Oh Chris there you are" "hey Valerieee"" he was now put in a chokehold by Valerie" " you know leaving us plus squandering those people on us wasn't very nice you know" " sorry I was scared I ah.

Sorry didn't get that, but seeing how we found sponsors we like we're cool ok, but don't ever do that again"" *hak dude am gonna have to breath at some point.

Whoo sorry and thank you I never thought I'd meet so many interesting people"" CHRISTOPHER MARY?!

That voice and tone guys tell me there is not a guy with silver hair wearing glasses yelling" " yes there is said Mina eating some cake.

"Oh my god scuse me sir I have to get him said Mary rushing to Marcus in her yellow dress" " holy shit Marcus are you drunk" " of course not*hicup*.

I was just talking and dancing having fun" " how much have you drunken? "Let's see I had one glass, two glasses, three glasses, four glasses, five glasses, six glasses, seven glasses, eight glasses, nine glasses and a bottle if moonsparkle( future version of moonshine.

Chris there you are oh here he is"" Marry, Marry, Marry me would you you beautiful dress wearing bozzes" " can I knock him out"" out no honestly when he's drunk he's a lot more corrdinated help me please.

Sorry good night and ah THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

The three were now on route to the house Chris driving because he is more sober(don't drink and drive never ever)!

"My me ma mo ma'ms" "pfft" "don't laugh" "sorry this is serious...hey Marcus the skittles are attacking the ma'ms.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Oh my god, oh my god what do we do ground troops get minis to safety said Marcus having a breakdown" "you're an asshole! "I know I couldn't help it oh we're here"" Chris put Marcus over his shoulder and walked up the 12 staris to the front door. Mary was hurrying to get Marcus setteled down, Chris barely caring about him flopped him on the couch.

"Oh mommy why I spinning" "is he um a weak drinker"" very after two or three he's done ten oh god I am gonna have to get some painkillers.

"Ah ha good luck with that I've had enough excitement for one night, night"" Chris went up to the bathroom that was in his room and took a quick shower. Once that was done he changed into some red pajama bottoms.

"Ah a bed I deserve this man god damn today was funny I hope the rest of the days are like this, 10years have to make every minute count.

**Day of Tournament**

In a stadium big as 5 or 6football stadiums people were lining up to see the opening ceremony of the Valvrave battles.

Under the stadium just like the lab at the section8 was big plus a holding hangar for the starting matches today.

"The whole stadium was amazing three stadiums in one big building amazing, the speakers started to come on" "good evening all please give a round of applause to the director of the event Mr. Drake James!

"Good evening to all welcome to the tenth annual Valvrave tournament as some of you may know the rules I'll explain it for those who don't.

In order to win a match the opponent must either submit or Valvrave must be unable to battle as, you can see we have the pilots arranged in the order they enter well they won't be in those same spots forever. Example all players have zero points as of now, look at slot 1 and 2. 2 is given a hundred points and is now first place, but he can easily go back to slot to because 1 got ahead. Points will be given to the winner at the end of the match to the winner, if it ends in a tie points will be giving to both or all competetiors equally.

Now enough with the pleasantries let's ROCK THE WORLD!

All the stadiums were in an uproar yelling screaming, whistling doing whatever, in the waiting area Chris was putting his suit on to get in his Valvrave watching the monitor in his area to see who would go first.

"Mary this is it woo wow I am so scared" "don't worry your just doing something big like this in front of tons thousands of people. "Thanks a lot I mean it" "don't worry she's just still sorry about the jokes during my hangover"" honestly I am surprised you got over it so quickly.

Trust me when I tell you I have had much, much worse moments than that my boy.

"No I don't even want to know" "look first match is starting"" the first match was between number 89 and 20 it was a fierce and intense battle and a firefight. Once it was over the arena that was used had a few destroyed marks but could still be used again number 89 won and moved up to 88.

"That was a good way to break off the ice said Marcus" "that was awesome, holy Saturn that was amazing" "and the winner of the second match is number 45 Clare Hayden now to 44.

"Whoo alright Clare you got the skills that can kill man.

"Pilot Chris Carter please report to your hangar bay" "time to rock an roll" "listen Chris I put a few of your extra weapons on your Valvrave along with that be careful because they don't tell who you fight until after the ceremony.

Anything else" "yes I put a camera inside the cockpit that will show me the outside so now I can collect hands on data, one more thing good luck and be careful.

Thanks watch me from the stadium won't take long said Chris as he stepped into his Valvrave.

It closed up and now he was in he could feel the conveyer take him to where he needed to be"" the arena that will be used is number1, landscape ready, shooting pilots off in 3,2,1 go!

The conveyer launched him out going through a tube to get to his arena(oh arena are as big as the modules or 2x bigger, but yeah do not own modules, or original five).

He popped out and was now in the city arena( arenas are in the water by the way)" "ok so this is it nothing to it let's do it.

He landed down and started walking to find his opponent, the buildings were pretty tall like Empire State Building tall after no luck on ground he went to the air" "ok calm down wait for your opponent to come to uff.

Chris was hit by two buses and fell to the ground, before he could stop to look something knocked a building down he back flipped away from it.

"What the hell?

"Good to see you have fight in you" "Oleg how you turn speaker on ah here Oleg is that you?

The smoke cleared and Olegs Valvrave appeared it did not have the usual Valvrave outline. The machine had big cylinder arms and legs, it had two long horns sticking out of his shoulders it's torso had a ring in it, in between the shoulders was the head which had the face of the Valvrave with one green line connecting at the back of the head.

"Chris" "speaker off yeah Marcus" "that thing is 23.5 meters tall so he is a little taller than you be careful now I can tell by his voice he has a trick up his sleeve.

"Christopher we will fight and see who's imagination is stronger lets go said Oleg as he charged toward Chris" "this is not going to be easy.

**This was not easy man I am tired tell me what you think reviews please, also send Oc's enjoy reading if you don't oh we'll anyway hope everyone and their stories go well YA-HA!**


	4. Red vs Bull

Now then let's get this match underway!

"Obivously I won't win a straight on fight have to create some distance said Chris moving the Valvrave from Oleg.

Hmm to simple you think I did not have some thing for this"" the hand extended like a fishing rod, it grabbed on to Chris leg slamming him down on the ground. "Time to reel in the catch said Oleg as his hand was coming back to him with Chris held upside down.

Come on do not make me wait "" he threw Chris up into the air, the Valvrave flew to his head and slammed both forearms on the side of his head" "no not yet said Oleg grabbing both legs and stared spinning him around throwing him again in the air. Propelling to the sky Chris was as if a kid playing with a toy, Oleg flew past him putting both hands together he hit Chris Valvrave in the back plummeting down into a building.

(Why does he not fight back does he not think we will not be friends afterwards)?

"Christopher my boy are you ok in there you are aren't you" "uh" "good I hope your just seeing how he fights because this crowd is really booing you said Marcus.

What the fuck why does my head hurt" "like I said during training it will feel like actual pain to you" "so if I get my hand or head torn off it's actually going to" "course not you won't die or bleed it just leave a few scratches and hurts like hell now move" "why WOAH!

He barely dodged a stomp to the body from Oleg" "come on Chris come on why can't I move am I scared, but why I wasn't when I first got in it?

HYAAAAHHH

Oleg shot a straight left to the Valvraves face, Chris moved to the side" "now that I've calmed down no more punchbag said Chris delivering a knee to the chest of Oleg.

He brought his fist together and smashed them in the face of Oleg, he brought out his fold sickle and started stabbing at Olegs left arm, however it kept bouncing off of him" "what the hell are you made of?

Tougher than you"" before he could blink Oleg was already behind him, he put his arms under the chest of the Valvrave, and supplexed Chris onto the ground. Big bad bullet throw"" as the name implies he was thrown a great distance.

Chris was getting up and checking around to see if Oleg was close by he was not, but definitely on his way here.

"Oh what wrong can you not fight at all" "shove it Mary ok trying to come up with a plan here" "since this is first match how about this, I read a little about Oleg he's a boxing fanatic. Meaning he use to box so the reason why he is so fast is because Oleg and his Valvrave are a boxer well that's enough for Marcus tips of the day now please win.

"Boxer huh boxer ok I get it now Whoo!

*Oh what's this? It appears Chris is taking the fight to Oleg Sam I don't think that's a smart move what do you think" "we'll Thomas he must have formulated a plan while getting tossed around let's see how these events unfold.

"I know these guys are commentators, but the worst thing is I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!?

Chris turned and there waiting for him was Oleg he picked him up and was now in a bear hug just like they met" "time to give in Chris I have won you lose" "I didn't come this far just to lose here!

On the heel of Chris Valvrave was an afterglow emitter lifting both legs up afterglow appeared on both heels and were stabbed both legs. Oleg released his grip, Chris brought his face to his knee and kneed him twice.

"Good very good Chris you now have my attention said Oleg on his speaker" "that's good and all huh?

The Valvrave hands retreated into the arms" "AFTER SHOWERRRR!

Afterglow darts started coming out where the hands were, like a machine gun he backflipped back behind a building taking shelter from the onslaught.

"What are you doing" "when I got here I dropped my gun I am trying to see where I dropped it there you are" "you have a" "sorry got go fast!

No you don't said Oleg giving chase to Chris. Chris was almost to where he had to be however Oleg was on his tail, a few feet away from him was his strike brace picking up speed he swooped down and mounted it on his arm.

Oleg was now coming and came with a straight fist towards Chris he didn't notice what was behind him at all, Chris brought out his fold sickle only this time hitting the joint seperating the hand from the rest of the arm.

"Oleg you should give up because I know exactly how you fight you're a boxer so you have no more surprises for me.

"That is what is wrong with this generation you are all to cocky for your own damn good you say that I can no longer surprise you ha well me and my bullet bull have one more trick up are sleeve.

The head of the Valvrave retreated into the body the horns were making static and a big ball of energy was being made" "BRUTAL BUUUUULLLLETTTTTT!

A big beam of energy was fired all around as Oleg was spinning around damaging half the field taking a few buildings also marking the landscape.

The crowd in the arena was astonished half were silent" "Chris are you there hello Christopher hello?

*By the looks of it Oleg has won" "quite sad I thought Chris could win it after coming back from his pounding but this is what they call a longshot.

I must say Chris you were entertaing, but I guess me hiding this attack until later was never going to happen"" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WHAT!?

*From above the building Chris is about to make his final attack on Oleg I don't believe it" "go kid go!

Chris brought out both his Z-Edge and sliced both of his arms off, he kicked him in the temple forcing him to the ground he put his longest one at the cockpit of Oleg" "do you concede" "...well played I concede.

BATTLE ENDED

*The winner of what appeared to be a one sided match is Chris Carter now moving to number 99" "he still has tons of ways to go before he can make it big in this tournament Thomas.

Returning back to his hangar Chris took his helmet off and a sigh of relief" "I did it I won I won yeah it's hot in here I need some air said Chris opening the cockpit.

"Amazing work out there" "gah! What you always scream when you see me do you hate me hurry up change and shower the next match will start in an hour said Mary handing Chris his clothes.

**50 minutes later**

Chris sat down by Marcus and Mary" "hey guys how it going" "good real good here a hotdog no condiments( yes we will still have hotdogs, and pizza in the future).

Wow never been in this type of stadium and how much stuff have you eaten" "a lot if you don't want the hotdog I have a pizza here for you" "pepperoni" "the best there is" "are you a" "pepperoni brother yes I am"" ,both man nodded toward another and took a bite of their pizzas at the same time.

"Finally I am back sorry line to get these curly fries was long as hell" "Valerie? Hey red saw your match nice work playing possum it was a good strategy" "yeah(uh huh let's go with that.

What match is next" "my girl Mina whip some ass girl you got this yelled Valerie!

*Hello everyone we are back to the excitement and chaos now before we start here is are smash of the week.

A clip was shown from Chris match where Oleg punched him to the ground" "good clip hey Carter how ya feeling" "like I want to kill you whispered Chris.

Now the next match shall be taking place in stadium 16.

Stadium 16 was a beach a very vast beach at that" "from section 82, at number 34 Sergeant Krill"" his Valvrave out line was that of ancient gear golem( yugioh card) and not torn to shreds. He was 36 meter tall having the camouflage body paint, both hands were big with arm being able to change to a laser, the emitter were on his back and the knuckles.

"From section 15 at 80 is Suzono Minami and Osore"" from the conveyer belt came a 27 meter tall Valvrave, it was mostly bright silver with some black and white it has the regular Valvrave outline except the head was shaped the ,like an Egyptian headdress.

"The stadium crowd was dumbfounded all having weird reaction Valeries and Chris who faces were dumbfounded( one piece face reactions.

You got this Mina you can do it"" Mina brought out her fold sickle only it became the same length as the Valvraves body.

The other one started firing his laser at her she dodged with ease, he charged his laser up and it was about to hit her until the Valvraves head was cut off.

Winner is Minami" "wow that's just wow said Chris?

**3 DAYS LATER**

After the first day of the tournament the next matches would be this Saturday since Chris did not have to participate he could relax or so he thought.

"Come on Chris we need to remake you better faster stronger said Mary sitting on him with a whip while he is doing push-ups.

"You, know this would be a lot easier if you weren't sitting on me" "that would be too easy then now we have to get you in shape just because your a pilot doesn't mean anything your body has to keep up with the strain.

So, how about you get some steroids and we can" "no more talking keep going its only been an hour we still have 5 sets.

*RING,RING,RING,RING*

Hello who is this" "ah Mary tell Chris to get dress and bring him to this location.

Mary and Chris droved to one of the stadiums that was not being used" "ok what's this all about? "I don't know either Marcus just called saying meet him here" "hi over here.

Marcus was waving his hand and by was an elderly gentleman with a mustache beard combo, and gray hair the attire was, brown semi casual pants and a black shirt he also had a black hat.

"Morning Marcus" "hey um who's he"" the elderly man walked up to Chris and inspected him from top to bottom.

"Hmm.. this is the kid he's gonna die" "hey what first who are you" "oh you don't know I'll introduce him said Marcus putting on a heroic voice.

Ladies and Chris" "funny" "I give you Thompson Torres the man who ranked number 17 in last years Valvrave battles.

Thompson took of his hat and waved, Mary and Chris looked dumbfounded" "I don't believe it half of the Valvrave pilots die I though only a handful would still be living" "there is and I am one of them.

Now as for you, we're going to train say hello to your new coach" "why" "because I've seen the fights you've been in so far, and if you keep that up your ass is screwed beyond all belief. Now tommorow I want you hear 9:00 sharp we start with getting your stamina and other traits up.

"Ok so" "right here" "what's this" "money of course there going to pay the pilots a little bit oh and at 1:00 you have to go on a talkshow" "what ah, ay, ay, ay, ay wow that is a hell of a lot of zeroes so this is how much I get when I win" "yes" "I LOVE EARTH YEAH!

Chris got in the car and drove away, Mary stayed with Marcus, driving threw the city he was amazed at how everything was on Earth it was actually hot, you could feel limitless amount of air on your face wow said Chris in his mind.

"I am hungry now lets see if I can find me a pizza place, oh this place seems good"" the sign said Henderson Pizza Heaven.

He walked in the door he looked for an empty seat and he took the one right next to the windows.

"Hello sir how may I help you today said the waiter" "um pepperoni, Canadian bacon pizza with pineapples. Ok sir it will be out shortly" "so sis what pizza do you want" "I want hamburger" "how about pineapples" "ew gross.

"Hold up for one second hey guy said the girl tapping Chris" "yes.

"What do you think of pineapples on your pizza" "delicious of course" "see obviously you my twin sister, and you stranger were dropped on your heads as infants, because pineapples are disgusting.

"Um excuse me your order is ready sir" "ah thank you very, said Chris as he took the pizza.

For the whole time Chris was there he was having heated discussion with both twins. The three laughed and played as if they had already known each other, Chris walked out the store and drove the car away.

Chris stopped at a red light, on the T.V of a building something caught his eye" "here shall be the 7 matches taking place this Saturday folks so watch out. Chris spotted a matchup that caught his eye it was him and someone Valvrave named the Pandora's Blade.

WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!?

"So what do you think of your new student" "he's confident yeah however"" however?

We have a lot of work to do like a lot, said Thompson taking a sip of his beer.

RING*RING*RING

Who is this hello?

WHAT IS THIS?!

I thought you said I would not have to fight this Saturday? "Oh right hey kid I asked them to put you on this Saturday"" whhhat I barely survived my first match why do I why?

Exercise well know if the training paid off if you win this Saturday" "I really want to punch you right now.

See you tomorrow" "don't hang...up lord, god somebody get me through this matchup please.


End file.
